


Identical Twins

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Light Angst, Muggleborn Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: “I assure you,” you said with a glare, “I’ve been able to tell you both apart since the moment George almost mowed me down in Diagon Alley. My record is pristine.”“Oh no,” Charlie said with a laugh, “now you’ve done it.”Sure enough, both twins were grinning at each other and you sighed.“Did you hear that Gred?”“Yes, I did,” Fred smirked, “it sounded like a challenge to me.”-Fred and George take it upon themselves to see if they can trick you into mixing them up. You, however, are getting really tired of their game.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, George Weasley/Reader
Series: Coyotes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516292
Comments: 5
Kudos: 373





	Identical Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! This is the next installment of the series, I hope you like it. As always, I don't have a beta so if you see anything glaringly wrong - let me know! Feedback and comments are lovely, so please - keep them coming!
> 
> You can find me **[here](https://havecourage-darling.tumblr.com/)** , let's be friends!
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not repost my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission.

“Oh, come on,” you groaned as a handful of giggling fifth years struggled to get into the first carriage.

“What’s the rush?” Ron asked, tightening his robes as the wind picked up. “Bloody hell, it’s too early.”

It was nearing the end of October and the temperatures had started to drop. It was also the first Hogsmeade trip of the term. You’d made sure you and your friends were up early to beat the crowd for the carriages but it seemed that you hadn’t been early enough.

“George,” Ginny said from your left. “It’s the first time she’s seeing him since the beginning of term.”

Ron snorted and you narrowed your eyes at him. “Yes, Ronald?”

“Nothing!” He said quickly and this time, Ginny snorted.

“You really didn’t bring that book out with you to Hogsmeade Harry?” You said, shooting the torn book in his hands a disdainful look.

“I told him to give it in to McGonagall,” Hermione said with a huff.

Harry tightened his grip on it, as if Hermione were going to rip it from his hands. You shook your head. “I wouldn’t go _that_ far now,” you sniffed and shrugged. “It’s just a bit unfair really that you’ve got an advantage because of someone’s notes and not your own merit.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “You Hufflepuffs, all about fairness – he’d be bloody mad to give that in. I don’t think Harry’s had such a high grade in Potions before.”

You snorted. “That’s because Snape has it out for him, not because he’s dim.”

“Cheers,” Harry said distractedly, his eyes still on the book.

Catching Hermione’s eyes you both sighed.

“Oh, it’s our turn!” Ginny said, climbing into the carriage first.

The short carriage ride seemed to drag on and you could feel yourself fidgeting.

“We’re almost there,” Hermione said, putting a hand on your bouncing knee.

“Sorry,” you said with a grimace. “I’m a little excited.”

Ron huffed. “I don’t know why - you’ve just seen them! Besides, you’d think you live in the owlery considering how many times I’ve seen you up there.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Ginny said, squeezing your hand. “I know he’s probably driving Mum and Fred crazy too.”

You smiled at her gratefully and bumped her shoulder with yours. The carriage came to a stop and Ron pushed the door open – stumbling out.

“Where are you meeting him?” Hermione asked. “Do you have time for a butterbeer?”

“Probably-”

A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around your waist and you shrieked as you were lifted into the air.

“George!” You said, turning around and beaming at his soft smile.

“Hello love,” he said, “s’been a while.”

You swept your thumb across his cheek. “Missed you.”

He smiled and you brought his face down and kissed him thoroughly.

“Bloody hell, I have to see this enough at home – can’t you two wait until we’re gone at least?” Ron whined.

Leaning away from George, you caught your breath and glared at him. Ginny grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him off.

“Lovely to see you too Ronniekins!” George shouted as the group made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

“Do you mind passing by Dervish and Banges before we join them? I need to get some tonic for Helga and Hagrid said the owner would order me some here,” you asked, already pulling him towards the shop.

“Oi, who said we’d be meeting up with them?”

You rose an eyebrow. “And what would we be doing instead? Something _inside_ hopefully?”

Letting go of his hand, you looked through the shelves in interest.

“Yeah, I thought we could go to Madam Puddifoot’s,” George said in a forced nonchalant tone.

You whirled around so quickly you almost knocked over a few bottles. “Excuse me?”

George shrugged; his eyes focused on a box right above your head. You pulled his tie so he’d look at you. “Be serious,” you told him, “we’ve been dating for years and you never wanted to go in there. Why now?”

He shrugged again. You frowned. “George, you _hate_ Madam Puddifoot’s. You said you didn’t want to go back after that date we agreed not to talk of again.”

George sighed and you squinted at him.

“Is this because Bill and Fleur got engaged?” You asked him. “When Fleur said they go on dates?”

His ears went pink and you rolled your eyes. “George!”

“It was just a suggestion!” He said.

“You don’t need to change anything you like or don’t like because of me,” you squeezed his hand. “I don’t need to go on dates at Madam Puddifoot’s. I like us the way we are.”

“I know,” he said, looking down at you. “Things are changing now and the order is bit worried about – I just thought maybe we-”

“Don’t you dare,” you glared at him. “I’m still at school and you’ve only barely opened the shop earlier this year. I’m not talking about marriage until we both have set careers.”

George laughed and you narrowed your eyes. He held up his hands. “Alright, I promise – I won’t bring it up again.”

“If it isn’t Mr. Fred Weasely!” A voice called out from behind you. “I thought you said you’d be by next week.”

Turning, you saw an older grinning man head towards you. George smiled and you shook your head. “Don’t tease him,” you whispered to George and smiled politely at the beaming man. “Sorry sir, he’s George.”

The wizard turned a bright pink and apologized. “I’m sorry young man!” He said and pulled out a small package. “You two look identical.”

George smiled. “That’s what we’ve been told.”

You jabbed him with your elbow and took the package from the man. “I’ll make sure Fred gets this. George’ll see him later on. I’m actually looking for a tonic – do you happen to know if Hagrid had it sent over?”

“Ah, yes! Owl tonic – I’ve got it right here!”

Handing over a few sickles, you thanked the man and dragged George outside before he could start spitting out jokes.

“Three Broomsticks?”

* * *

At the next Hogsmeade weekend, you sat at a table filled with butterbeers with Fred and George. They were recounting their newest attempt at a love potion.

“If only we know a badger that was good at potions,” Fred said tapping his chin.

“Nope,” you said, drinking the last bit of your butterbeer. “I’m too busy, I’ll look over your notes at Christmas.”

“That’s _ages_ away!” Fred cried.

You rolled your eyes. “You’ll survive.”

George laughed as Fred slumped dramatically onto the table and you leaned into his chest. He squeezed your shoulder and grabbed your empty glass. “Another?”

“Please,” you said, grinning up at him.

“ _Oi_ ,” Fred said, holding his chest. “You could get me one too?”

“Get your own,” George joked and headed towards the counter.

Fred dropped into George’s empty seat and draped himself across your lap. “Please?”

“No,” you huffed. “Seventh year is hard! I’ve got the rest of my N.E.W.Ts, my mid-term exams, and I’ve got to study!”

“You’ve said that about every year since your O.W.Ls,” Fred said, turning to look up at you.

Rolling your eyes, you pulled on his hair lightly and he winked. “Don’t you want your best mate to become a healer?”

“Lee’s my best mate,” Fred said, deadpan.

You gasped loudly and started hitting him.

“Oi! Woman! _Not in the face_!” Fred sat up, shielding himself from you.

Too preoccupied with hitting Fred, you didn’t notice Ginny until she slid into the chair across from you. “What’d you do now George?”

You jumped, startled and laughed at Fred’s affronted expression.

“He’s not George,” you said and Fred huffed.

“Honestly, you call yourself our sister,” George said, placing your butterbeer in front of you.

You took an eager sip of your butterbeer and turned to him. “Thank you.” George smiled and rubbed a thumb across your upper lip. You licked your bottom one and smiled sheepishly.

“Every time,” George laughed and sat down next to you.

“Sorry you two,” Ginny winced as Fred frowned. “I saw you with her and just assumed.”

“She’s one of my best mates,” Fred exclaimed. “George isn’t the only one that visits Hogsmeade.”

You snorted. “What happened to _Lee’s my best friend_?” You mimicked him in a high-pitched voice.

“That’s not what I sound like!” He huffed.

“Children,” Ginny chastised, “ _behave_.”

Before you could get in a quip, Ron, Harry, and Hermione pulled chairs up to your table. “How’d you two get down here so quickly?” Ron complained. “We had to wait ages to get a carriage.”

You shrugged and Ginny snorted. “When George visits she’s up before the sun.”

Flushed, you kicked her under the table and Harry laughed. You shot him a look and he quieted. George however, grinned and kissed the top of your head.

“Did you get to read the book I mentioned?” Hermione asked you, taking a sip of her own drink.

You nodded. “I was going to ask you about that-”

“ _No_!” Ron and Fred yelled together.

“No more studying, please, we beg of you,” Ron exclaimed.

You looked at George and he shrugged. “I don’t mind. I got used to it.”

Beaming, you turned triumphantly towards Ron.

“’Course you have, she’s _your_ girlfriend!” Ron exclaimed.

Rolling your eyes, you nudged George who threw his arm around you. “He’s right love.”

“Oi, did mum owl your parents?” Fred asked.

“About Christmas?” You asked and nodded. “Mum said we could come over. They were visiting my uncle so it took a while for Helga to get back. I wish Hogwarts had phones – they’re more sensible!”

Hermione and Harry nodded.

“I’ve used one of those!” Ron said. “I called Harry-”

“-and got him in trouble, mind you,” Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes and you laughed. “I’ll teach you how to use the one my dad gave your dad.”

Fred perked up. “That’s functional?”

“Of course!” You huffed. “We wouldn’t give him one that didn’t work.”

“Is that the time?” Hermione asked, straining to see the clock. You frowned. “We’ve got to get going if we don’t want to end up walking back up to the castle.”

George tightened his hold on you and you smiled up at him.

“Can we pass by Honeydukes before?” Ginny asked.

“Oh! Could we stop by Zonko’s?” You added, perking up. “I need more Hiccup Sweets – I’ve managed to get Hannah to eat a few.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but Ginny laughed. “Luna loves those!”

“Let’s go,” Harry said, draining the last of his butterbeer.

* * *

You were going to explode; you just knew it.

George groaned in your lap. He turned his head towards your stomach and you tangled your fingers through his hair.

“You’ll be alright,” you told him. George opened an eye and shot you a pitiful look. “Oh, you big baby.”

George brought an arm around your waist and tightened his hold on you.

“I can’t move – _never_ _again_ ,” he said, “it was that last bit of pie.”

“Well, you did eat four slices,” you told him.

“Your mum cooks the best pies!” He exclaimed.

“ _Sh_ ,” you admonished. “If your mum hears that she’ll hex you.”

“It’s true,” he mumbled, eyes half lidded.

You could feel your eyes closing. “If I fall asleep and one of you puts something on my face, I’m staying at the castle every weekend until the summer holidays.”

“I would never,” George said indignantly and you huffed.

“ _Right_.”

“You two alright?” Your dad said, head popping in from the kitchen. “Arthur and I are going to go take a walk.”

“Is that code for gossiping?” You asked with a sleepy smile.

He grinned. “Maybe. Everyone’s outside playing quidditch, you two staying here?”

“We can’t possibly move after that dinner,” you said, slumping over some more.

“Best Christmas dinner yet,” Charlie said passing your dad and jogging out the door.

“Cheers!” You heard your mum shout from the kitchen.

“We’ll be here,” you said, yawning. “If you need any more players, I know one of the best beaters to ever come out of Gryffindor.”

Your dad laughed at George’s blush and waved as he disappeared through the kitchen.

“Hey,” you said quietly, “did I tell you how much I loved my gift?”

George smiled, pleased. His hand came to the chain around your neck and he trailed a finger down to the pendant. “You did.”

You’d seen it during one of your trips to the joke shop last summer. It was a beautiful amethyst crystal that the shop owner had charmed to glow when you uttered lumos. Your initials were carved into the back of the stone.

“Have I told you how much I love yours?” He asked. Your eyes went to his wrist.

Hermione had seen an ad in the papers for a pair of intricate rope bracelets. It seemed ordinary until she pointed out that the small metal plate turned from silver to red anytime either of wearers thought of each other and touched the metal, it’d turn a different color. Hermione immediately helped you find it last week in Diagon Alley.

George’s fingers danced over the metal and you saw yours turn red. You huffed and gave him a peck. “I’m glad you like it,” you said. “I really do miss you. It’s odd to be at Hogwarts without you two.”

“Trust me, love, I understand,” he said, bringing your lips to his. You managed to intertwine yourselves further.

“Oh,” you said, spying the low fire over George’s head, “the fire is going out.”

“Let it,” George mumbled, his lips continuing their trail down your neck.

You sighed when he hit a particularly sensitive patch of skin but squeezed his shoulder. “The house’ll get cold and your mum will come in to do it herself.”

George groaned and patted the sofa for his wand. You gestured to the ottoman a few feet away. He stood, grabbed his wand and pointed to the fireplace. Before he could say the right spell, a loud shriek came from outside. A second later two redheads rushed by the living room and up the stairs.

“Oh no,” you sighed.

Soon after, a red-faced Tonks – who had apparated by shortly after dinner – stomped into the room. Her eyes focused on George and she raised her wand.

“I’m going to get you for that Fred!” She yelled, her signature smirk signaling trouble.

“That’s not Fred!” You said, sitting up from your place on the couch. “George has been with me since dinner.”

Startled, Tonks jumped when she saw you. Tumbling into the wall, she knocked over a few Christmas wreaths. “Oops!” She straightened them and shot George an apologetic look. “Sorry George!”

“They went up the stairs,” you said helpfully.

“Thanks!” She smiled and ran up the steps.

A few minutes of shouting go by and you hear a muffled thumping sound right after. You look up the stairs and stifled a laugh when you saw Fred – frozen – and levitating behind Tonks.

“I swear, you two just don’t know when to quit!” Tonks lectured, shooting George a sharp look.

“I was with badger the whole evening!” He said incredulously. “I didn’t even do anything!”

“ _This_ time!” Tonks smirked as Fred grumbled in his frozen state.

The commotion caught the attention of Charlie and Ginny, who both came jogging inside with bright red cheeks and windswept hair.

Ginny burst into loud laughter and Charlie just shook his head. “What happened?”

Tonks recounted the story of a prank Fred had set up for Ron but Tonks managed to fall victim to. “George is lucky, I would’ve hexed him if it wasn’t for badger.”

You rolled your eyes. “You were a Hufflepuff too!”

“Yeah, but the name fits you,” Tonks smiled at your disgruntled expression. She turned to George with and shrugged. “Sorry for almost hexing you. In my defense, you two are identical.”

“It’s happened to everyone,” George shrugged, “doesn’t bother us.”

“I’m best at telling them apart,” Charlie boasted.

“Excuse you both,” you said from your spot on the sofa. “ _I’m_ the best at telling them apart considering I’ve never confused them.”

A loud whine came from where Fred still hovered and you sighed. You waved your wand and watched as he dropped onto the floor. He groaned, rubbing his shoulder and staying where he was sprawled.

“Thanks. I said I was sorry!” He said, frowning at Tonks. “It wasn’t meant for you!”

“Well it still _got_ me!” She said back, moving to drape herself on the loveseat.

“I’m sure you’ve slipped up once or twice,” Charlie said to you, brows furrowed.

“It’s probably happened before,” George said, smiling down at you, “seriously, it’s happened with everyone- even _mum_!”

“I assure you,” you said with a glare, “I’ve been able to tell you both apart since the moment George almost mowed me down in Diagon Alley. My record is _pristine_.”

“Oh no,” Charlie said with a laugh, “now you’ve done it.”

Sure enough, both twins were grinning at each other and you sighed.

“Did you hear that Gred?”

“Yes, I did,” Fred smirked, “it sounded like a challenge to me.”

* * *

“ _It’ll be two seconds love, I promise_ ,” you mimicked George. “ _I’ve just got to pop into the shop_.”

“I really fear for your hearing if that’s what I sound like to you,” George’s voice carried across the empty store towards you.

“It’s the voice of a liar!” You pointed at the giant clock. “S’been an hour! Why couldn’t I wait back at the Burrow? Unlike you two, I’ve got school next week.”

“You’re the supervisor,” Fred’s voice floated over to you this time. “You won’t see us until the next Hogsmeade trip next month! Besides, we’re almost done!”

“That’s what you said fifteen minutes ago!” You huffed. “And it’s three weeks away, not a month.”

Fred suddenly apparated in front of you and you jumped.

“I swear to everything holy - Fred, I’ll jinx you – I’ll do it!”

Hands up in the air, Fred grinned. “Admit it, you’ll miss us.”

“Keep pushing and I’ll let Tonks in through the wards,” you warned.

“Badger,” he gasped, clutching at his chest dramatically, “I have-”

“Mr. Weasely!” Verity called from your left. “You just got an owl from your brother.”

She brandished the neatly folded note and you saw _George_ scrawled hastily on the front.

“He’s in the back office,” you said kindly.

Verity turned bright red and you winced just looking at her.

“ _Sorry_ sir!” She said, wringing her hands together and crumpling up the note in the process.

“S’alright,” Fred waved a hand and eyed you curiously, “happens all the time.”

Feeling the wheels spinning in his mind again, you got nervous. “George?” You called out loudly. “Love? There’s a letter for you!”

George popped his head out the backroom and smiled when you walked over to him. “What’s wrong?” He asked, ripping open the letter. From the messy penmanship, you could tell it was Charlie. “Oh, Charlie says the new eggs have hatched.”

“Are you done?” You asked, already preparing to apparate away. “Fred’s evil look is scaring me.”

George looked over your head and laughed. “That’s his thinking face.”

“Yeah,” you shuddered. “I _know_.”

* * *

As you got off the carriage, you waved goodbye to Ginny and Hermione and looked around for your familiar redhead. After a minute, you caught sight of them and a third person.

“Angelina!” You cried out, grinning.

The dark-haired girl twirled at the sound of your voice and beamed at you. Running towards each other, you hugged her tightly.

“Badger!” She exclaimed, laughing when you made a face. Everyone in Fred and George’s year had also taken to calling you by their affectionate nickname – especially those on the quidditch team.

You’d loyally supported Gryffindor at every quidditch practice and game, when it wasn’t against Hufflepuff of course, and you’d gotten to know Angelina along the way. After spending so much time with each other over the summer in the joke shop, you’d bonded in a way only a exasperated partner to a Weasley could understand.

“How’ve you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you for ages!” You said. “How was Christmas with your parents?”

“Great, thanks! How were the boys?”

“Yours almost got hexed by Tonks,” you said.

Angelina huffed. “Well deserved I assume?”

“Probably,” you laughed.

“ _Oi_!”

Looking over Angelina’s shoulder, you spotted a cross looking George. “I’m her bleeding boyfriend, you’d think she’d be excited to see me,” he said to Fred, who looked on amusedly.

“I saw you two gits at Christmas, I haven’t seen Angelina since Halloween!”

George rolled his eyes but you saw his smile.

“Honeydukes first?” You asked, linking your arm with hers.

She nodded. “Tell me everything, how’s your second term going? Nervous about exams?”

“Don’t remind me! It’s all the professors talk about. Oh, hello you,” you said nonchalantly, pressing a quick kiss to George’s cheek. He grunted, his eyebrow raising, as you walked passed him. “Hi Freddie!”

“’Ello.”

“So, have you been subjected to _the swap_ yet?” Angelina asked, stepping over a pile of snow.

“The swap?” You asked, wrinkling your nose. “Is that something that’s going around?”

Angelina snorted. “No. It seems our boyfriends are convinced that they’ll be able to fool us into mistaking them.”

“Oh,” you rolled your eyes. “Yeah, they tried a bit before I left.”

It was their most recent plan. It seemed that whatever Charlie had said at Christmas had triggered something in them. They were _determined_ to trick you. While you and Angelina had the best track record – there’d been one or two times that Angelina had gotten them confused. You couldn’t blame her; you’d never denied the fact that it was difficult sometimes.

However, Fred and George had taken it as a personal challenge to get you both.

“Have you gotten them mixed up yet?” You asked quietly.

“Not yet,” Angelina whispered back, “but it’s bound to happen, they’re _good_.”

“Good lord, don’t tell them that.”

“Of course not!” She snickered. “Have you really never mistaken them?”

“Not yet,” you said, “I can’t explain it. It’s just….”

“Instinct?”

“Exactly!”

“ _Johnson_!” Fred said, coming up behind you and curling his arm around your shoulder. “Mind sharing my girlfriend?”

“Honestly, Fred,” Angelina rolled her eyes, “are you going to do this throughout the entire date?”

“Do what?” Fred asked innocently.

“Get your arm off of me, you’re heavy,” you grunted, pushing him off. “Where’s George?”

“I am George!” He cried.

“Ginny taught me her bat bogey hex, want to try?” You asked, pulling your wand out from your sleeve.

Fred took a big step away from you and shook his head. “It’s always violence with you Hufflepuffs.”

“George?” You called out. “Fancy a walk outside? I need some more ink before we go into the Three Broomsticks.”

Popping up from behind a nearby shelf, a grinning George tossed his arm around your waist. “It’s going to happen,” he insisted.

“Not today it isn’t,” you said sticking your tongue out. “Let’s go. Meet you two over there?”

Angelina nodded and reached out to pinch Fred. “This is getting ridiculous!” She hissed at him.

“So, are we going to talk about why you’re tormenting us?” You asked him, shivering at the sudden wind chill.

George smiled sweetly. “I don’t know what you mean _petal_.” He pulled your closer to him and pulled your hat down so it covered your ears.

Pinching his side, you smiled when he yelped. “I think you do _honeybuns_!”

He glared at you and you frowned. Reaching out for his arm he jumped away. “Alright, alright!” He raised his hands. “Truce?”

“Like there’s ever a truce with you two,” you rolled your eyes but offered him your hand.

Smirking, George intertwined your fingers together and pulled you into him. You stumbled and huffed at him. “Must you always do that?”

He shrugged, sneaking his arm around your waist. “I’ve missed you and you’re paying no attention to me.”

“Because you and your brother have some stupid plan concocted.”

“You knew what you were getting into,” he teased, pressing a surprisingly soft kiss to your nose. “Also, there’s no returns – so you’re stuck with me.”

You rose an eyebrow. “Yeah, yeah, just kiss me you lunatic.”

A few moments later, you jerked apart when someone to your left cleared their throat. You spotted Seamus and Dean, both of them grinning mischievously at you both.

“Sod off,” you told them, smiling when they laughed and continued onward towards the Three Broomsticks.

“Come on,” you told George, “I really do need more ink.”

“Of course, you do,” he said, keeping his arm around your waist.

You leaned into his warmth and smiled as he started listing the new products he was testing for the shop.

“I forgot to ask, how are Slughorn’s parties coming along?” George said, holding the shop door open for you.

Smiling gratefully, you sighed at the warm air and unwound your scarf. “Thankfully the next one isn’t for a few weeks. It’s really quite awkward being one of two muggleborns invited.”

You could sense him getting defensive, his brows furrowing deeply. “Why? Is anyone saying anything about it? You know-”

“Oh, don’t work yourself up about it. You know well enough that Hermione and I can handle ourselves but-” you pressed a kiss to his cheek, “-that’s for being sweet about it.”

George smiled, his eyes brightening, and you ducked under his arm and towards the shelves of ink.

“Oh – I think I see Harry, I need to go ask him something. I’ll be right back love!”

You turned to glance back at George but the shop’s door was already swinging shut. Soon, a crowd of fourth years came through and blocked your line of sight. Right behind them all, was Angelina.

“Hello you,” she said, smiling brightly. “It’s so lovely in here, I’ve always loved the smell of fresh parchment.”

You smiled. “Me too! Ron always makes fun of us – which, did you pass George on your way in? He said he saw Harry.”

Angelina snorted. “At this hour? I _doubt_ it. Harry and Ron rarely make it down before the afternoon.”

“Right?” You said, squinting your eyes. “They’re up to something.”

Angelina, however, shrugged. “They’re _always_ up to something.”

You giggled and pulled her along to through the store. She started catching you up on her new job. Slowly, you both made your way to the front of the store.

“Thank you!” You told the familiar employee. He smiled and handed you a paper bag. “Shall we head on over to the Three Broomsticks? I could do with a butterbeer.”

“Where do you think they’ve gone?” Angelina said, burrowing into her scarf as you stepped out into the cold.

“Who knows, they’re probably talked to Zonko again – oh, look here they come. Where have you two been?” You asked, squinting through the light snow at the twins walking towards you.

Angelina put a hand on her hip. “Yeah, what trouble have you two been stirring up? _Oh_!” She startled as someone bumped into her.

“Sorry!” A sixth year apologized and walked off with their friends.

“Always assuming the worst of us, darling,” Fred said, coming up behind to steady Angelina. You straightened and stared at him. Something was off. Fred’s voice was deeper than normal but – it _couldn’t_ be – George had been wearing his signature purple when you saw him a few minutes ago.

“Thanks,” she smiled, busy straightening her coat and rifling through her purse.

It wasn’t until a hand on your shoulder had you turning that you crossed your arms. One look at ‘ _George’_ and you pursed your lips. “Nice try you two.” He reached out to grab your hand and you jerked it out of his reach.

“Fred, if you so much as try and kiss me I’ll hex you.”

“What?” They both said at the same time.

You had to give it to them, they really committed to their plans.

Angelina looked up from her purse and caught your unimpressed expression. “What? What’s wrong?” She looked up at the twin nearest to her and blinked. “George?”

They grinned in unison and you shook your head.

“Oh _no_!” Angelina groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “That does _not_ count! You two switched clothes for Merlin’s sake! I wasn’t even looking properly – I almost got knocked into the snow!”

Fred, the _real_ Fred, clutched at his chest. “If I was an egotistical man, I’d be hurt darling.”

You snorted and George shook his head at you. “How? You didn’t even bite.”

“ _I would’ve noticed!”_ Angelina protested. “I didn’t get a good look! No one can tell just by touch.”

Fred turned to you and rose an eyebrow. “Badger knew the moment I touched her shoulder.”

“I think she knew from when I started talking, Gred,” George said.

“If you two are done with this, I’m freezing and need a butterbeer.” You twirled around and started towards the familiar pub.

“How’d you know?” Fred shouted.

“Purple really isn’t your color,” you shouted back and grinned when you heard two shouts of outrage.

* * *

By the time you reached Easter holiday you’d hoped they’d moved passed the telling-them-apart thing. The moment you stepped into their shop, you realized that it would’ve been too good to be true.

“Good evening,” Verity smiled at you as you walked in. “Welcome back!”

“Thanks Verity,” you smiled. “Is George here?”

“Yeah, last I saw him was near the love potions. I’ll be leaving soon – see you tomorrow morning?”

“Have a good night! Cheers!”

You spotted George near the register and grinned. Concentrating, you managed to apparate right behind him. The sudden sound startled him and he jumped. Not letting him say anything, you raised onto your toes and kissed him. After a second of hesitance, his arm snaked around your waist and he drew you impossibly close.

“I really hope you’ve chosen the right brother,” Fred said from over your shoulder.

Leaning back for a moment, George blinked dumbly at you. A slow grin broke out on his face. “I did,” you smirked at Fred. “Haven’t you heard? I have a _spotless_ record.”

“That’s a great way to say hello,” George said, bringing your attention back to him, “remind me to greet you like that every time you walk in through those doors.”

You snorted. “Miss me?”

“Since I picked you up from the train station two days ago?” He laughed. “ _Yes_. Which is why I’ve been telling you to just move in.”

Rolling your eyes, you hopped onto the counter next to Fred and bumped his shoulder.

“What’re you two up to? Anything new I haven’t seen yet?”

They both glanced at each other and you groaned. “I shouldn’t have asked!” You hopped off the counter and made your way to the stairs when you were pulled back into George’s arms.

“Remember how much you love me?” He asked.

“At this _precise_ moment?” You pretended to think. “No, not really.”

George pouted and you couldn’t help but laugh. Together, the twins managed to herd you into the back room. You all stumbled into their office and they placed you on a chair.

“If this involves me testing a new potion out, I’ll apparate out of here faster than either of you can say anything,” you turned to George, “that being said, give me back my wand you git.”

He batted his eyelashes at you. “Whatever do you mean _petal_?”

“You know, my wand, currently in your jacket pocket?” You snapped and Fred huffed. “ _Sweetheart_.”

“Maybe you’re a descendant of a seer,” Fred said, “it’s the only possible reason.”

“I’m _muggleborn_ ,” you snorted, storing your wand in your sleeve. “You two are in your pickpocketing stage of pranks and my wand was in my back pocket. You won’t go anywhere near my trousers so that leaves him.”

George shook his head disbelievingly and you grinned.

“You knew what you were getting into,” you mimicked his words from a few weeks ago.

“No returns,” he joked.

“Alright, here,” Fred said tossing you a Gryffindor scarf. “Tie this around your eyes.”

“Absolutely not,” you said tossing it back to him.

“What?” Fred gaped.

“ _What_ , what?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. “Did you think I was going to trust you two? Just like that?”

They both staggered back dramatically gaping at you.

“We’re just-” “I’ve _never_ been more insulted-” “-we’re completely trustworthy!”

“ _Right_ ,” you snorted, “like that time George managed to transfigure my hair blue for a week.”

George grinned. “It really fit you.”

You stuck your tongue out.

“We swear we won’t try anything,” Fred said, “we just want to test out a theory.”

Shooting them a suspicious look, you eventually sighed. “I’m only doing this because you two tossers will nag me all week long if I don’t. The second I feel any magic, I’m out of here.”

They held up their hands and you shook your head. Tying the scarf loosely around your head, you straightened when you heard a crashing sound to your left. A warm hand enclosed around yours and you startled.

“What in the world are you two doing?” You asked, tilting towards your left.

“Whose hand are you holding?” Two voices asked in unison.

A light went off in your mind and you let your head roll back. “Are you two bloody serious?” You went to move the scarf but they both scrambled to keep it on you.

“Just humor us,” a voice said to your left.

The second came from your right. “Whose hand is it?”

Sighing, you mentally planned how to get back at these two before moving to grasp the hand again. After a second, you said: “George.”

They both started shouting, voices overlapping.

“That – was incorrect,” a voice said.

“No, it wasn’t, Fred,” you said back, “I know it was George.”

The silence that followed spoke volumes. Grinning, you sat up straighter. “Alright this _is_ fun, who’s next?”

After ten more rounds of them trying to trick you, you were finally growing tired of the game. You pulled the blindfold off and laughed, surprised, to find both twins staring disgruntledly at you.

“I’m bored,” you said, fixing your hair, “and hungry. I’m going over to the bakery. If you’re done with this whole thing – I’ll meet you over there.”

You managed to get to the front door before you heard them scramble after you.

* * *

On your second visit to the shop that week, you’d arranged with Fred to go shopping. It was Angelina’s birthday soon and you wanted to buy her something nice – she’d managed to get you a robe you’d been eyeing for ages and now you were both in a competition of sorts. Fred, always appreciative of a competition, had agreed to go with you. 

You were sitting in the back of the bustling store with Ron – who’d agreed to help George at the store in Fred’s absence – when a loud pop echoed behind you.

Ron jumped, almost dropping a purple pygmy puff that you were playing with.

“You two need to learn to use the stairs,” you said, not turning to greet Fred. You soothed the startled pygmy, who cuddled into your warm touch.

“Don’t drop him now,” you told Ron, handing him over. You stood and pulled on your cloak and looked up.

Fred stood with his Weasley sweater and his signature smirk on his face. He was teasing Ron about Lavender, who had stopped by earlier this morning to purchase something. They’d finally broken up, something you were glad for since you’d known Ron didn’t particularly like her much anyway.

“Fred just drop it,” Ron said crossly, pulling the pygmy close to his chest. It squeaked happily, burrowing into Ron’s sweater.

“That’s not Fred,” you said, annoyed. “You two are really getting on my last nerve about this. I need to find Angelina a good gift so I need _her_ boyfriend’s help, not _mine_.”

Ron froze, squinting at Fred before blinking. “That is Fred.”

“I am Fred!” George repeated.

“No,” you huffed, walking across the room and towards the door. “I’m sure Fred can hear me so I’ll be by at Quality Quidditch Supplies for the next ten minutes. I suggest the right one of you show up before I hex you both. Honestly, I’m so tired of you two.”

“Oh, love, don’t pout,” George said, following you towards the door.

With a glare, you stopped him in his tracks and found Fred by the stairs. “You’ve got _ten minutes_ Weasley!” With that, you apparated out into the street.

* * *

You really didn’t know why you’d thought that the twins had learned their lesson. After their last stunt, George had sworn that he’d make it up to you. Mollified with the promise of a date, you’d arrived at their flat on your last night before returning to Hogwarts.

When your call for George went unanswered, you found a piece of parchment on the breakfast table.

_I’m going to be minding my own business with Angelina tonight, George is downstairs finishing up on the latest love potion. Try not to break anything when you two love birds get back. Remember to cast a silencing charm for Merlin’s sake. -F_

You huffed a laugh and walked down the stairs towards the dark shop downstairs.

“I hope you’re being careful with the new whiz-bangs. We don’t need either of you blowing this place up,” you said, walking towards their offices. You pushed open the door and frowned when you found the office to be empty.

“’Course I am,” a voice came from behind you. You jumped a foot in the air and put a hand up to your racing heart.

“Oh my God, you’re going to _kill_ me one of these days.”

“Sorry!” He grinned, not looking sorry.

Squinting at him in the darkness of the shop, you frowned. With a wave of your wand and a quickly muttered _lumos_ , you frowned. _For the love of_ – you thought they were over the switching thing!

“Oh, come on you two! This is our last night together. I just want a dinner out with _my_ _boyfriend_.” You whined and stomped your foot childishly.

Fred smiled, unbothered, down at you. “Love, it’s me.”

You sighed. You were _so_ tired of their little game – it’d been going on for too long and it was going to end one way or another. After forming a plan in your head, you nodded. _Fine_ , if they wanted to play this game, then you’d just go with it. If you weren’t getting a date then you might as well get a good meal out of it.

“Sorry George,” you said with a gentle smile. “I guess I’m a bit tired.”

Smothering a smile, you watched Fred’s eye twitch. “‘Course.” He said, hesitantly.

You motioned to the front doors and offered him your hand. “You coming?”

Fred glanced up at the stairs with an odd look and you knew George was most likely hidden somewhere; you smiled gently and intertwined your fingers.

“Come on love,” you said, your voice overly sweet, “Fred said he was going over to Angelina’s. We’ve got the flat to ourselves for most of the night.”

“R-right, let’s go,” he stumbled.

After making sure the wards were in place, he held out his elbow. You glanced at him and furrowed your brows.

“You said you wanted to walk to the restaurant,” you said in mock-confusion. “You always say we need to do more romantic walks.”

“Of course, I did,” Fred said with a too-wide grin. “Let’s go then.”

“Aren’t you going to take my hand silly?” You giggled, shooting him a playful look. “I don’t want anyone thinking you’re walking alone.”

Fred’s eyebrow rose but he quickly stilled his incredulous expression and smiled hesitantly at you. “Right, ‘course, me neither.” He took your hand quickly and loosely, as if trying his best to keep your touching to a minimum.

Biting your cheek, you almost broke a rib trying to keep your laugh in. Even Fred should know that you and George were never _this_ flirtatious with each other. If anything, you and George teased him and Angelina for still being in the newlywed phase, having only recently gotten together.

You walked a few blocks in tense silence when you huffed and pulled your clasped hands around his waist, through his coat and he jumped a mile in the air.

“What the bloody - what are you doing?”

Smiling innocently up at him you tilted your head. “What do you mean? You love it when we do this.”

“Right, sure,” he said with a tight smile.

When you finally arrive at the restaurant, it’s a little crowded but you’re seated at your usual table by the window. The familiar waitress grinned when she saw you both.

“Ah, our favorite couple, what’ll you be having this evening?”

Feeling petty, you ordered one of the pricier things on the menu and smile widely at Fred. Ironically, despite his bumpy start, he was able to keep up with conversation throughout dinner. However, half way through it becomes painfully obvious that you’re both getting tired of each other. Soon after the bill is paid, Fred stuck out his elbow.

“It’s getting a bit chilly, why don’t we apparate home instead?”

“Are you sure?” You asked him, trying to be difficult. “You don’t need to do that on my behalf, I’ll walk.”

“ _No_!” He said loudly. You jumped and he smiled sheepishly at you. “I promise, it’s fine. It’ll be best if we just apparate home.

“I mean, if you’re sure,” you trailed off, voice light.

“Yes, yes, very sure, would you want to?” He offered.

“Oh, you’re better at it than I am,” you said with a teasing tone. “You know that!”

“ _Right_ ,” he said slowly, “let’s go then.”

You apparated home to come face to face with a disgruntled George.

Taking advantage of his mile-long jealousy streak, and still mostly annoyed by the missed opportunity for a date with your _actual_ boyfriend, you tightened your hold on Fred’s arm. “Oh, _Fred_ , I didn’t think you’d still be awake.”

George frowned; his arms crossed. “I didn’t think you two would take so long.” He glared at the arm you had around Fred.

Fred tried to break out of your hold but you clasped down on him. “You’ve never waited up for us before. I thought you and Angelina would be gone for much longer,” you laughed. “Admit it, you’ll miss me too.”

Fred tried to step away again but you draped yourself over him some more.

“Come on love, I have an early morning tomorrow, we best get to bed,” you smiled. “I promise to put up a silencing charm this time,” you winked at George who scrambled to stand. His eyes zeroed in on your intertwined hands.

The twins shared a look and you stifled a laugh. Oh, this _was_ quite fun. 

“I might stay out here for a while,” Fred said, trying to untangle you from him, his voice becoming panicked and flustered. “I’ve got to discuss the – uh – love potion with G – _Gred_. Right. Yes.”

George, now flushing red, glared at you both. The twins seemed to be having a silent conversation when you sighed. This really had to end at some point – it was bloody ridiculous. An idea popped into your head and you smiled. George might strangle you but you had gotten this far and refused to back down. _That’ll teach him to keep tricking you._

“Oh, come on Georgie.” You giggled lightly and rose to your feet to and pressed a light kiss to the edge of his jaw. George, across from you, balled his hands into fists and shouted.

Fred jumped two feet away from you and they started yelling at each other. You smirked and crossed your arms.

“How could you!” “Get _away_ from her!” “ _She_ kissed _me_!” “Badger!” “I thought you said she wouldn’t fall for it!” “....why are you _laughing_?”

“Say it,” you said smugly, “say that my record is _spotless_ and I win.”

George frowned and Fred gaped at you. “ _You knew_?”

“Of course, I did!” You said. “For the last time, I know my boyfriend! You both needed to be taught to stop messing with me!”

“So, you just – went along with it?” George, the _real_ George, sputtered. He crossed his arms and shook his head. “I cannot believe you.”

“ _You_ can’t believe me?” You shouted. “I can’t believe _you_! Mr. I-promise-I’ll-make-it-up-to-you.”

George had the decency to look guilty. Fred cleared his throat and shuffled off towards his room.

“And you!” You pointed your wand at Fred, who froze. “Let that teach you to stop messing with your girlfriend! Angelina would’ve hexed you and left you in an alley.”

“Right, right, right, lesson learned and all that,” he grinned dashing off into his room and closing the door. You heard his muffled yell from behind the walls. “Let me know when you two are done fighting!”

You spun back around to George who was smiling sheepishly at you. “Love, I’m sorry. I promise we’ll stop now. I didn’t think you’d get so cross with me! Come on, let’s go to bed and-”

“Oh no,” you said pointing your wand and transfigured their small loveseat into a bed. “Have fun sleeping out here by yourself. I’d apparate home or to the Burrow but both our mothers would ask what happened and I really don’t feel like reliving it again.”

“But you leave tomorrow!” George exclaimed.

“I guess I’ll see you at my graduation.” You stuck out your tongue childishly and disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind you.

* * *

An hour later, you’re halfway through your Potions reading when the door creaked open.

“I thought you were sleeping on your new bed?” You said without looking up from the text.

George groaned. “C’mon love, I won’t see you ‘till a few weeks from now,” he said quietly.

“You should’ve thought about that before I had a nice romantic dinner with Fred, _hm_?”

You saw him wince.

“Have I said how sorry I am?”

Ignoring him, you continued your reading and saw him start to inch towards you. “I’d stay on your side of the room if I were you.”

“You can’t be _that_ mad at me,” George whined, tossing himself dramatically onto the foot of the bed.

“Oh, stop winging,” you huffed, closing your book and nudging him with your foot. “Do you need me to prove I know you’re George or would you like to ask a few questions?”

He lifted his head and frowned at you. Rolling your eyes at his pathetic expression, you tossed the blanket aside in invitation. Not even a second later, he was burrowing himself next to you.

“ _Oi_ ,” you jabbed him, “I’m being mighty selfless letting you sleep here – you’re not getting anything more out of me so don’t even try. If your lips come anywhere near me, I’ll curse them so that they fall off.”

George sighed. “Alright, I deserve that.”

Snorting, you crossed your arms. “You deserve much more than that you git.”

There was tense silence for a moment before his arms came around you and you squealed as he brought you towards his chest.

“I said don’t try anything!” You wiggled against his hold.

“I’m not!” He insisted, clamping down on you like a snake. “I just want a cuddle!”

With a grunt, you stopped resisting and you immediately got a mouthful of his hair. “Ow, George! Easy on my back, I still need my spine you know.”

“No, you don’t,” he said, muffled as he buried his face into your neck. You sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, trying to get more comfortable.

“You know, maybe I should go back and find myself a Ravenclaw. Maybe then it’ll be less stressful,” you said absently mindedly.

“Ha, bloody _ha_ ,” George said, frowning. “Don’t even joke about that.”

“Who said it was a joke?”

His fingers danced across your rib cage and you squirmed. “Alright, _alright_.”

After a few moments, you felt his fingers card through your hair and you went boneless under his touch.

“Hey, no fair,” you mumbled, “I’m still cross with you.”

“’Course, rightfully so,” he said agreeably, scratching at your scalp. Sighing happily, you tilted your head so he could have better access. “Really, how do you know when it’s me?”

“George,” you sighed, opening one eye. “Why is this so important to you?”

He chewed on his bottom lip and spoke quietly. “Everyone’s confused us our whole lives. Sure, some are better than others; Lee, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Angelina, but everyone’s gotten confused their fair share of times. We – _I_ – just need to know why.”

You huffed.

“ _Please_?” He pouted.

You leaned away so you could get a better view of his face. His eyes had a seriousness to them that had you sighing again. You brought a finger to his nose and trailed it down the left side of his face.

“I don’t know, George, it’s a lot of small things,” you said, bringing your finger towards his cheekbone. “You have two light freckles right here, and he doesn’t.” You brought your hand up to his eyes, your fingertips dancing across his eyebrows. “Your eyes light up when you see me. Even if you’re cross with me, you still look at me differently.”

George watched you, his eyes darkening.

“Your left eyebrow is a bit higher than your right whilst Fred’s is the opposite.” You brought your hand to his neck and played with his hair there. “Your voice is a bit deeper, his speech a bit faster. You hold your shoulders back just a bit straighter than he does. You’re always the charmer and he’s more of a con man.”

You leaned back even further and nodded. “Obviously, I see what everyone says - you’re identical twins for Christ’s sake - but to me it’s like coming into your room after someone’s moved everything over a few centimeters. It’s the same room, but _something_ is different.”

George’s eyes softened, his smile widened, and his arms became tighter around you. “Thank you, for telling me.”

“You’re welcome,” you said quietly.

“I know you said not to try anything but-” you raised an eyebrow at him, “-I’d _really_ like to kiss you right now.”

You pretended to think about it for a moment and nodded after he started to squirm.

“The judge will approve a kiss,” you said.

George huffed a laugh and pressed his lips to yours. Just as his hands started to wander, you smacked them and he jerked back.

“Ouch?” He said.

“I said one kiss, I’m still actually quite cross with you Weasley,” you shot him a look, “or do you not remember ditching me for an _experiment_?”

“Right, right.” He curled his arms back around your waist. “Just a cuddle, sorry.”

You readjusted yourself so that you’d be more comfortable and huffed. “I’d like to point that _I_ know how to be proper romantic.”

George laughed. “Yeah, love, you do.” He kissed your temple and buried his face into the crook of your neck. “I love you more than anything.”

“Even when I’m mad at you?” You asked

“ _Especially_ then.”

“More than Agatha’s lemon pastry?” You felt his smile against your skin and he nodded. “More than the exploding whiz-bangs?”

“Yes,” he said and you ran a hand across his hair.

“Alright, I _guess_ I love you too.”

George pinched your side and you yelped, hitting his shoulder. Suddenly, he popped his head up.

“Wait, when we blindfolded you - you weren’t looking at us or just hearing one of us - how’d you know?” He asked.

You smirked. “I could see through the scarf! You tossers let me tie it myself. I’m not _actually_ psychic George. It’d be almost impossible to tell just through touch.”

“ _Cheater_!” George cried out in outrage. “What would Helga Hufflepuff say about such trickery?”

“She’d approve, I’m sure.” You laughed at his disgruntled expression and lifted your wand. “ _Nox_. Goodnight George.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a general guideline:  
> Reader: 7th year  
> Ron/Harry/Hermione: 6th year
> 
> I don't think I'll be posting these up to tumblr anymore, however - my masterlist should stay updated for other stories or ongoing series if you're interested. They're all usually posted on here anyway. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
